onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Beta Beta no Mi
| type = Paramecia | user = Trebol }} The Beta Beta no Mi is a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to create and control mucus, making the user a . "Betabeta" is a Japanese onomatopoeia for "sticky" or "clinging". In the FUNimation sub, it is called the Sticky-Sticky Fruit. It was eaten by Trebol. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength is the ability to create limitless amounts of mucus, which affords the ability to restrain movements and allow the user to attach themselves to surfaces. The mucus is strong enough to hold a ship. . The fruit is also often mistaken for a Logia, giving Trebol an advantage against opponents who attack his mucus covering believing it to be his body. Despite its capabilities, the mucus is flammable and will cause it to explode violently upon contact with a spark. Trebol also appears to have a constantly runny nose which is implied to be a side-effect from the fruit, however this is unconfirmed. At the same time this does make it easier for Trebol to shoot snot at his enemies. Aside from that and the standard Devil Fruits' weaknesses, this ability has no other known weakness. Usage Trebol uses it to stick to various surfaces, such as roofs or walls. By producing mucus he is able to extend his reach and seize his targets from afar, and keep them in place (or make moving more difficult for them). He can also fire off mucus with extreme force and precision, piercing a wall with explosive force while striking a fly in between its eyes, or use it to seize heavy objects and use it as a flail. As the mucus is flammable, he can ignite it with a match upon capturing his opponents and causing incendiary damage. Trebol's main usage of it, however, is to cover his thin body in a large covering of mucus, allowing him protection from many attacks as most people assume the covering to be part of his body and only attack that. Named Techniques * : Trebol releases mucus and shapes it into a chain with its other end sticking on an object of various sizes. This was first seen used to grab a ship. ** : After seizing a heavy object with Beta Beta Chain, Trebol throws it on his target, similar to a flail. This was first used to smash the Officer Tower. "Meteora" is Italian for "meteor". * : Trebol manipulates the snot running out of his nose, in order to defend against sword strikes. This was first seen in use against Trafalgar Law, but was cut up before it made contact. Shinken Shirahadori is a set of techniques for defense against sword attacks, from the Wadō-ryū style of karate. * : Trebol launches dozens of spheres of mucus at his opponent, who is trapped in place wherever the spheres make contact with their body. This attack was first used against Law on the Dressrosa palace rooftop, but was not seen until he used it on Law again shortly afterward. External links * Mucus - Wikipedia article on mucus. * Adhesion - Wikipedia article on the effect this fruit produces. * Nitrocellulose - Wikipedia article about explosive and adhesive substance. References Site Navigation it:Colla Colla fr:Beta Beta no Mi Category:Paramecia